chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeleapt Episode 01: A Magical Stone Appears! The Timeless Adventure Begins!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt ' | Next | Last >> Episode Text Time, it's a complicated little thing. The tick, the tock, the ringing, it makes it very simple sounding, but time moves at different paces, like a jogger may start to sprint. Time also plays certain importance in a place that's called the Timeless Zone. Remember that name, now, it's important, and it will come up later. The Timeless Zone runs along the real world, and eventually both worlds will be alligned with each other, so that they connect, this happens once a year, but there's no way to determine it other than a small group of people that can switch between the zones, a group of children named the Timeleapt. ''Opening '' Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" Sound emitted from the school like the banging of metal that would bring the joy to a musician, someone into small, simple tunes. However, not so much to the other teenaged students within the academy slaving away to their first lessons for registration, he was missing, though, but the banging of his feet on the sidewalk would eventually get closer to the school. Of course, the first bell had already went. "Damn it... Damn it, damn it, damn it." The Golduck cried, his bag wrapped around one of his arms and around his shoulder, he was wearing his uniform near perfectly, half of his buttoned shirt was tucked into his trousers, while the other part bounced freely. His mother was right, he was going to be late, he shouldn't have spent so long watching television. It didn't matter anymore, however, as he had just jogged his way past the gates, checking his watch, "Shit." he was late, the registry was most likely already going on, he thought, he was right, too, he had to make a break for the classroom. The corridors were empty, all he could hear was the echoing of his footsteps, his breathing and the dangling of the charms on his bag, no honor students telling him not to run in the hallways, an absence of his friends, too, they wouldn't meet up at their meeting spot at the start of the day, so much for the fact that they'd wait for him. Oh well, it doesn't matter any more, the bright white door to his classroom as in front of him, it wasn't that long a glance before he ran in. "Takeshi Koizumi--" "Present..!" It wasn't long before everyone in the class was staring at him. "Takeshi-Oppa, where were you this morning..?" His friend, Yeo, a differently colored Blaziken, was whispering to Takeshi rather unsubtly, Yeo was a Korean student, it was natural for her to use things not quite cultural over where she currently lived. "I'm right here, it's still the morning, you know." Being her table neighbour, Takeshi and Yeo commonly had these conversations. "That's not what I mean! You know... You know what I mean." "Mmmhm." It had become apparent that Takeshi stopped paying attention to his friend, she gave a groan of dismay in return as she went back to taking notes. It had been a while before any more conversation sparked, then the Blaziken's voice perked up again. "Kobo-Dongsaeng insisted on waiting for you. He said that we should stay close..." Kobo Haruno, the Chesnaught from the side of town with more traditional standards, would obviously say stuff about sticking together. Takeshi became a little rosy. "O-Of course he would... Of all people, Kobo would stick to traditional friendship pronouns like that." Not really a pronoun, but alright. "That's not what a pronoun is... Maybe you should try apologizing to him." "Maybe I shouldn't." He said as he got up and left the classroom. Yeo groaned again, it was like Takeshi was splitting up from his two childhood friends. As Takeshi stepped out of the classroom, he slipped over something... "Uwaah!" When he looked back at what caused his fall, he noticed... A stone, it was an amber color, somewhat translucent, it could be mistaken for a topaz but there was something that defined it as something else. It's shape. It was a strange shape... With a circle and three parting, curved spikes at one end and but one on the other. It was formed like a charm necklace, so it could be assumed that this was someone else's good luck charm or something, that was what Takeshi thought at least. "Nn..." That was weird, the corridor's were empty again, but Takeshi hadn't noticed that, adjusting his canary yellow tie as he got up, taking a closer inspection at this strange stone. 'Better take it to lost property.' was what went through his head at the time, as he went to a lush green box, it had a worn out sticker on it, it could be made out as "LOST PROPERTY" but only to a few, which could probably explain the sharpie writing on the actual box exclaiming the same thing. He took this thing from his neck and dropped it in the box, rather carelessly, but it bounced once without any visible damage as it fell. Now that that was over, Takeshi walked away, it was free period, so he was wondering what to do with himself, that was when Kobo came along. "Mornin' Tak-Kun!" The Chesnaught towered over Takeshi, his athletic, muscular build adding onto the intimidation, really, though, he as a warm, modest person, Takeshi was just over half of Kobo's size, he would have felt intimidated by him if Kobo didn't treat Takeshi so warmly, a bit of red cheeks in acknowledgement was given to Kobo. "Good morning, Kobo." "Eh? That's a new look! Lovin' that charm. Haha!!" Kobo's laugh was one that was recognizable from memory, and it was one that wasn't genuinely forgettable. "Huh!?" Takeshi flicked his tie up, ah, it was the charm, the one that he just put into the lost property box. "...Ooohh..." "What's up?" Kobo's smile turned into concern, he knelt down to level with the short Takeshi. "...I'm just having an off day..." "Mmm. I can see that, Mr. Tardy. Hehe." He grinned, looking right into Takeshi's eyes and causing him to flush red again. "Kobo, you're getting into my personal space..." "A-Ah, sorry... Where'd you find that thing, anyway?" "I... Found it on the floor." Takeshi muttered. "...Oh, okay!" He gave a thumbs up, another somewhat iconic thing about him, he was a really nice guy. Takeshi frowned, "I think I might go to the infirmary, you see. I don't feel that good--" "Alright!! I'll take ya!" And in moments Takeshi was in the arms of Kobo, this is... awkward. When Takeshi was finally taken, he couldn't help but feel... violated. "I'm a bit dizzy, I don't think I can make it through the day, that and, I feel like I'm going to vomit." Conversation, conversation, conversation, conversation... The nurse was a bit pedantic, so it took Takeshi a while before he was signed out of the registers for the day. Worse, though, he had to walk home. Basically, he had to drag his heels feeling dizzy. He took his first steps out of the school with this weird stone charm thing, he looked at it and growled. It was either following him, or he only imagined giving it away. He looked around him, empty, no cars or anything, just the streets and the houses, he had to walk uphill, straining his thighs a bit, before he saw someone run past him shoving him out of the way, "Outta the way, kid!" Takeshi hit the ground as the boy shoved him to the ground, he was a Swampert, with an athletic build like Kobo's. One peculiar thing about him though, is the thing hanging from his back pocket, a blue colored stone, with a similar sensation to Takeshi's... Naturally, Takeshi began to pursue him, running uphill on his sore thighs, which only added to Takeshi feeling incredibly dizzy, was this guy even real? The chase went on, but it had seemed that the other boy was much too fast for Takeshi, and they were seperated quickly, but not for long. The other took to an alleyway, which made it easier for Takeshi to find him. And there he saw a battle taking place between the Swampert and... a strange, black creature, as if it were something that had come from a nightmare. Takeshi was practically stood useless at the fear of such a creature, but the Swampert looked as if he was doing it professionally. "H-Hey!! What's going on here?!" Takeshi shouted, to no response. His charm was glowing slightly, in interference with the other that the Swampert owned, but the Swampert didn't seem to notice it, either that, or he took it naturally. The way he was using his stone was weird to Takeshi, it had modified itself into the shape of a sword, or a large shiruken shape. The sound from outside the creature and the Swampert's battle brought it to a halt, when Takeshi projected himself as he repeated his question. "...Hey!! What's going on here?!" The monster seemed to be startled by the second one, and fled, leaving a puff of black dust as it dashed and eventually disappeared. Takeshi was given a look by the other, one that could only spell out something very, very rude. "What the hell did you do that for!?" And now it seemed that Takeshi was literally being shouted at... "I don't know! I don't even know what that... thing was!" "That was a Necrovir and it's dangerous... Thanks a lot." He frowned at Takeshi, withdrawing his weapon back into a stone which Takeshi then diverted his eyes to. "That... stone..." Of course, he had no idea what a Necrovir was, but he was more concerned about the fact that his involvement with these creepy stones was becoming more practical with each second, he was grasping his own stone at the same time, as if protecting it. The mysterious man was obviously looking at the amber stone as well, "...You don't know how to use that thing, do you?" "That, thing? Oh, you mean, this?" He held out the stone in his hand. "No, I mean that pebble on the floor, yes, I mean THAT stone..." "Well, I only just got it today, it didn't come with an instruction manual or anything, like yours must have." "It doesn't come with an instruction manual, dingus, I had to learn that crap on my own..." "...Is there some kind of tutor for these things?" "You don't even know how to call your stone, do you?" "Of course not! But, I'll try now..." Takeshi held the stone up to his ear, "Is Mister or Mrs weird-ass stone there?" "That's... Not what I meant... Look, you'll find out soon enough, now get out of my damn way." The fighter barged right past Takeshi, leaving him by himself in the alley, Takeshi just wanted to get home by this point. He shouldn't have made a detour to follow some guy he didn't even know... But there was one thing that stuck to his mind, 'call your stone', what did it mean? Thinking about it, he went home, and laid down in his bed. Nobody else was home, so he figured it was safe to put the stone on the bedside, and started to doze off. He was woken up in what felt like seconds, though, he couldn't sleep, all he could feel was rumbling noises, and it certainly wasn't coming from him... He could hear the TV coming from the other room, and it had appeared that his mother was home. "Hi, Mom..." "Hey! Aren't you supposed to be at school?" "I started to feel sick, so I went home, sorry, I know I'm supposed to be keeping a good attendance..." "It's fine, I actually would have been worried if you were still there." "What do you mean?" Suddenly, he'd become concerned. "Didn't you hear? There's crazy tremors at the school, nobody knows why..." Takeshi knew though, on his TV, he could see the Necrovir, the same one that he had prevented from fighting with the man he met earlier, oh, if only it was killed there and then, it seemed like Kobo and Yeo were in a tight situation. "Um... Okay, I'm gonna... I'm gonna go... uh, go pee." Without wasting a second after that, Takeshi bolted out of his home. "But, Takeshi, we have a bathroom in the house..!" Maybe he was just off in a fantasy world... Which was probably what Takeshi's mind at the moment would have implied to pretty much anyone else who picked at it. "Running... Never... Again..." He was already out of breath, taking the route to school was way too draggy in a situation like this. It felt like he'd ran a mile... As he got there, it looked as his friends had already hit a problem, they were stuck under the grips of the pitch black monster. Takeshi had his own problem, people in front of the school... Unnecessary, annoying people. "Excuse me... Please move... Shove it. Out of the way. Move it, Jennifer Slowpez." The irritation was becoming more obvious, why do so many people go and watch national disasters? Wouldn't they run away? 'Some people have no brain...' ...The gates were locked, great... Oh well, it was only a hurdle for him at the moment, because now he was climbing over it. "Why does life have to do this to me? Can't a guy get an opening when he tries to save his friends!?" He hit the floor, making an 'oof' sound as his chest planted itself harshly against the ground. "Kobo, Yeo..." He finally stood up, it didn't look like they had long left... Kobo looked up, "T-Tak... Do us a favor and help us!?" Takeshi closed his eyes... "Okay, just remember what that guy said... I have to call on the stone, maybe that could help..." He took a deep, deep breath. "Open sesame! ...A-Abracadabra! Shazam! M-Mumbo Jumbo! Abraxas! ...Paternoser?" It clearly wasn't working, so without thinking twice, Takeshi charged up to the monster, which then swatted him halfway across the school grounds... And again, and again. The gravel of the grounds was opening wounds and scratches all over his body, he'd never been thrown so much all of his life... He placed his hands on the ground to get up, but hit the ground again by himself. It felt like it was all over... really want to help your friends, don't you? Takeshi Koizumi? "Huh?" It felt like time had stopped for both of them... need them, and they need you, they trust you, Takeshi, they trust you with their lives. The feminine voice spoke softly, but convincingly to Takeshi. "W-Who are you..?" A stone of trust... "Y-You certainly talk a lot about it..." have a question for you. Do you trust me? "...Of course. Do you trust me?" not too sure about that, yet. A child that can't even call my name... Who only manages to communicate with me on the brink of his own death. "...I need you to trust me, we can't do this without trusting each other..." me, then, show me that I can trust you. ''Track Insert - Believer '' Thinking brashly, and holding the stone in front of him, Takeshi let out a shout of detemination, causing his stone to glow heavily, his hand, too. "TRUST ME, ALLEGIANCE!" Takeshi's entire body glew a bright yellow, the aura around him bursting, giving him what felt like unlimited power, he could stand up straight again, he felt the power coursing through his veins. He felt the will to fight. And fight he did. "I'll be there... for them, Kobo, and Yeo... They need my help..! And I'm not going to let them down!" Following this statement, the boy let his feet scrape and lift off of the ground, starting to run at a speed he thought he wasn't able to run before, and jumping at a height he never believed he could push himself to jump, holding Allegiance in front of him as he dashed into the beast's head, letting out a cry which could be compared to a war cry. Finally, he made impact, not only creating a huge impact but tearing through the Necrovir with the help of Allegiance. It felt like moments later that all trace of the thing had disappeared, most people seemed to just be getting on with their school days by this point... 'Did they... Forget? Forget like, everything? Well, there goes my reputation...' "Eey, Tak-Kun! That was great!" It seemed like Kobo had just walked up behind him, Yeo was there too. "What was great?" Knowing that everyone had forgotten about the Necrovir, Takeshi presumed that his two friends - the captives - had also been bewildered of the situation. "That thing you did! You just straight up destroyed that thing!" Letting out another hearty laugh, he patted Takeshi's back roughly. "Oh... You saw it? You're not going to, you know, ask anything?" "I stopped askin' questions when that freaky thing appeared in the first place... I'm not sure if I can say the same for Yeo-San..." Yeo finally spoke up, it wasn't like her to be quiet. "That cool thing you have... I want one too!" "You... Want one too? But, that's a bit difficult, I didn't just buy this from the black market or something." 'Though I wouldn't be surprised if that was where it originated from.' Yeo's expression drooped down into a frown. "Awwh... Okay. Well... If you didn't just get yours from somewhere then I'll just wait my turn!" "Your turn?" At this point, Takeshi made like Kobo and stopped asking questions. "Alright! You'll get your chance someday, yeah?" She nodded in return, "I want to help you someday! If those things show up anywhere else, you can count on me!" Kobo followed up in what felt like a heartbeat; "I'll be right there with ya! Heheh! We've stuck together since middle school, it ain't changin' just now!" As Takeshi smiled warmly to his friends as the bell to end the school day had let out. Takeshi already had an excuse - he was at home, but he didn't think 'we were kidnapped by a giant black monster' sounded nice or convincing at all... Maybe Kobo and Yeo would think up their own reasons. ---- "Master... It seems as if another Celestial Time Stone has been acquire by an opposing force." "...Is that so?" "Yes, Master. Would you like us to dispose of him?" "...No. Keep him alive, for now, I'd like to see how this plays out... With two other beings in the opposition, this could make for an... interesting show." A smile creeped up on the demented, shadowed face, as he let out a low laugh of anticipation. ''Ending '' I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next Kobo: Hey, Tak-Kun, did I ever tell you about the soccer game we had with that rival school? Takeshi: I didn't know we had a rival school, I'm still busy thinking about that guy from earlier! Kobo: What guy from earlier? Takeshi: Basically, it was this guy with a stone like mine, I wonder if there's any others like that. Kobo: C-Can we just get back to my story? Takeshi: '''Up Next: The Rival School Timeleapt! The Crimson Stone of Honesty!' Kobo: But- But Tak-Kun! Listen to me! Takeshi: Oops, we're out of time! 3K's notes Phew! This one took me ages to write, but I hope it settled everyone into Timeleapt well enough. I hope the characters are written well, too! But whoa, it's not long before I have to upload the NEXT episode too! I'll start working on that ASAP, you can count on it! But, now I have to ask you guys something to post in the comments section; What's your first impression of Timeleapt? What are your hopes and expectations for the next bunch of episodes? Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt Category:Strong Language